Arstron
Arstron (アーストロン Āsutoron) ''is a dinosaur kaiju, one of Leide's Battle Nizer kaiju and an RP character used by IFIE. History '''Pre-Capture' Debut: Into the Nagoya Danger Zone Arstron made his first appearance at Nagoya, where he traveled there to set the city on fire. It was a boiling hot day out in Nagoya, being very dry and being rather humid out as well. Activity was fairly active and cars drive by fast. Nearby the city of Nagoya, however, a loud rumbling can then be heard. It causes some minor earthquake, causing some buildings to topple over. Then, out from the ground rises out the horned dinosaur beast; Arstron. Arstron fired his Magma Beam up in the air, before then sweeping it to some buildings. Arstron set some more buildings on fire with Magma Beam, creating some explosions as well. Down from the sky, a dark energy missile then shoots down to the area, creating a big explosion of black mist. Out from the mist, appeared some stout, beetle-like Terror Beast; it was Shadorah. Shadorah roared, screeching and flailing up scissor-like claws. Arstron was confused by Shadorah's presence and then roared at him. Shadorah then blasted his acidic mist at Arstron, causing Arstron to roar in pain, coughing and staggering back. Shadorah began his rampage, emitting explosive flashes of light, but then scutes could be seen off of the coast of Nagoya, as the water rose up slowly, leading to a deafening roar belonging to a certain angry God...KiryuGoji had arrived. As Arstron went over to fight KiryuGoji, Shadorah continued on his attack up until several military jets then appear and bombard Shadorah with missiles. Shadorah deflected some of their missiles with his claws, seemingly more annoyed if anything. KiryuGoji then suddenly spun around, firing the beam at Shadorah in a surprise twist. Shadorah was hit by the atomic beam, crashes against some buildings. Arstron then fired his Magma Beam at KiryuGoji, to which KiryuGoji tanked however. Arstron ceased his Magma Beam, then rushed up and punched at KiryuGoji. KiryuGoji suddenly swung around, smacking his tail against Arstron, causing Arstron to roll over. Shadorah soon got back up and charged at KiryuGoji; Shadorah then delivered flashes of light that created explosions around KiryuGoji's area. KiryuGoji was covered in explosions, roaring, before turning around, firing an atomic beam directly at Shadorah's face. Arstron then threw a small building at KiryuGoji, only for KiryuGojit to smite it away with a quick swipe from his tail. Shadorah rushes up and smacks KiryuGoji with scissor-like claws, Arstron then fired his Magma Beam att KiryuGoji. KiryuGoji hit in the back, spinning around and firing another atomic beam at Arstron, before tripping Shadorah with his tail, causing Shadorah to fall over. Arstron then blasted his Magma Beam again, only for KiryuGoji to outmatch him with his Atomic Beam again. Arstron fell over from the atomic beam, hitting him hard. KiryuGoji suddenly charged forward, ceasing his atomic beam before slamming his foot into Arstron. Just as KiryuGoji could fire his red atomic beam at Arstron, Arstron then rolled over, burrowing and retreating. 'All Must Be Cleaned' Arstron along with Kiyla, Gomess and Gororin were on the run from the Glokers and appeared to Garbage Monster, being the first to appear and burrowed out from underground. As the Gloker Pawns appeared, Arstron fired his Magma Beam at Gloker Pawn 2, to which Gloker Pawn 2 retaliated by smacking Arstron, sending Arstron flying towards the building Fenrir happened to be at. Upon landing, Fenrir then got of the way and then pushed Arstron out of the way. Arstron then soon got back up and fought against Gloker Pawn 2 with Kiyla, firing his Magma Beam at him some more. Gloker Pawn 2 soon got tired of the fight however and then grabbed Arstron and Kiyla by the heads and then bashed them together, knocking both kaiju out unconscious. Arstron and Kiyla were then beamed away by Gloker Mother into the ship. It's currently unknown what his whereabouts are now. 'The Glokers vs. Monster Island: Great Kaiju Purge' Arstrons appeared towards the end of the RP where he was soon freed after the Gloker Mother ship was destroyed, sending him and all of the other captured monsters from them freed. Arstron vs. Red King Arstron appeared in a mountainous-like area between cities, where he would fight Red King. Despite having an advantage in his Magma Beam, Red King's brute strength and dirty tactics proved challenging, and he lost the fight. Just as Red King was about to finish him off, Arstron suddenly dissappeared, leaving Red King confused. Post-Capture A very heated Battle! Demaaga appeared in the city of Sendai, wreaking havoc upon its populace. Leide was in the area at the time, and he summoned Arstron. Arstron fought against Demaaga, and took the upper hand in the end. Howwver, Arstron was then forced to fight the Red King he fought earlier. Ultimately, Arstron comes out on top, and Leide captures Red King. Battle against a Familiar Foe WIP The Crystal Arstron was summoned by Leide to defend the city against Galberos, who had come there under NSPG's instruction to collect a crystal. Unfortunatle for Galberos, he was defeated, and the crystal was destroyed. Personality Arstron is pretty much only out for himself. While he isn't above teaming up with other monsters, he often does things his way. Arstron is usually a somewhat neutral beast unless angered, where his blind rage poses a serious threat and while he doesn't have a lust for destruction unlike some other evil monsters, he'll still wreck through a city if it's in his way. After getting captured, he seems to be developing a very small sense of justice. Abilities * Cranial Horn: Arstron can use its cranial horn to stab the enemy. * Magma Beam: From his maw, Arstron can fire a very powerful beam of magma energy, that is as hot as magma, from his mouth. This beam can be charged up for an even stronger shot that has enough firepower to be capable of completely destroying weaker adversarial monsters in one hit. * Thick Hide: Astron has an extremely thick hide, making it hard to damage him internally and externally. * Fireballs: Astron is able to spit fireballs from its mouth. * Burrowing: Arstron can burrow at moderate speeds. Trivia * Arstron was originally used by AlejandroTankBoss6969, then Gallibon the Destroyer and now IFIE. * He is also known as "Earthtron". * He is possibly related to Ghostron. * Arstron was originally going to appear as one of Alien Metron's Battle Nizer monsters, but this idea was scrapped. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Average Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Mutants Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR)